Kłamstewko Granger
by CannotDetermineUserName
Summary: AU spojlery HP 1-7 . Kłamstwo ma krótkie nogi, mawiała. Zawsze powtarzała, że wszystko wychodzi na jaw. Że to tylko kwestia czasu…


**Tytuł**: "Małe kłamstewko Granger";

**Postać:** _Harry Potter_;

**Typ**: One-shot;

**Pairing:** GW/HP; lekkie HG/HP;

**Info:** AU (spojlery HP 1-7). Kłamstwo ma krótkie nogi, mawiała. Zawsze powtarzała, że wszystko wychodzi na jaw. Że to tylko kwestia czasu…

**Disclaimer:** Żaden... *sniff*

* * *

-

--

---

_Harry Potter_

Kłamstwo ma krótkie nogi, mawiała. Zawsze powtarzała, że wszystko wychodzi na jaw. Że to tylko kwestia czasu. A on jej wierzył, całym sobą. Uczciwość, przyjaźń, lojalność, miłość… były nielicznymi cechami, którym ufał bezpodstawnie tak jak właśnie jej. Bez względu na wszystko, całkowicie. Ktoś mógłby go posądzić o głupotę, nierozwagę. Lecz on nie przejąłby się tym ani trochę, nie dopóki u jego boku byli przyjaciele. Nie do czasu, kiedy była ona.

Wciągając ostro, rześkie wakacyjne powietrze do płuc, wciąż nie umiał uwierzyć. Uwierzyć w to, że wojna się skończyła. Że już było po wszystkim. Nareszcie świat czarodziei mógł odetchnąć z ulgą, zacząć prosperować bez lęku o dzień następny. Nareszcie… Jednakże nawet przyglądając się spokojnym błoniom, miał nieodparte wrażenie, że nie był sam. Być może przez ten zapach, być może przez zadeptaną trawę albo niezliczone dziury pokrywające łąki. Nie umiał sprecyzować swojego niepokoju i dziwnej grozy, jakie dookoła niego panowały. A pojawiły się właśnie tego ostatniego dnia – dnia ostatniej bitwy.

Mimochodem swoje zielone oczy nakierował na biały, marmurowy grób. Tuż obok niego sterczał dumnie olbrzymi obelisk, na którym wyryte były imiona oraz nazwiska poległych. Biorąc głęboki wdech, ruszył w tamtym kierunku ciężkimi krokami. Jego wędrówka – tak krótka – trwała dla niego całe wieki. Gdyby ona wciąż była wśród nich to z całą pewnością, pokręciłaby głową z dezaprobatą. A oprócz tego, stąpając nogą sprawiłaby mu kazanie. Na samą tą myśl, westchnął smutno pod nosem. Już chwilę później postawił ostatni krok i zatrzymał się.

Pomału, spokojnie wyciągnął swoją dłoń, a ta musnęła kilka liter wyrytych w kamieniu. Nieświadomie pociągnął nosem, choć wcale nie było mu zimno – wręcz przeciwnie. Słońce wysoko lśniło swoim złocistym blaskiem na czystym, błękitnym nieboskłonie, a drzewa z Zakazanego Lasu szumiały leniwie dzięki pojedynczym, lekkim podmuchom. Aczkolwiek pomimo tejże pięknej, idyllowej pogody dla niego – Harry Pottera – był to najgorszy dzień całego roku. Ten, w którym musiał po raz kolejny zmierzyć się ze swoją przeszłością. W którym musiał pamiętać… dla dobra wszystkich tych, których imiona były wyryte na tymże obelisku.

Dzień 2 maja – wkrótce po pokonaniu Voldemorta – został ogłoszony dniem niepodległości. Ministerstwo się o to postarało, a za jego własną namową na błoniach Hogwartu postawiono ogromny kamień upamiętniający każde niewinne istnienie, jakie ta wojna pochłonęła. Oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie wszyscy znaleźli się na nim. Niektórzy wręcz nie powinni. Lecz ci, którzy polegli w większej lub mniejszej mierze śmiercią chwalebną – bądź byli ofiarami niewinnymi, pojawili się.

_ Cedrik Diggory (Huffelpuff)._ Był pierwszą ofiarą Lorda Voldemorta, tak bardzo niepotrzebną. Czymże, bowiem sobie na to zasłużył? Tym, że chciał wziąć udział w Turnieju Trójmagicznym? Nie. Ten chłopak miał całe życie przed sobą, tyle rzeczy powinien jeszcze spróbować, posmakować… Lecz los nie dał mu nawet cienia szansy. Po prostu w ciągu jednej sekundy, jego duch uleciał z jego ciała i już nigdy nie powrócił. Wzdychając po cichu, przejechał dłonią po kolejnych imionach.

A było ich tak wiele: Albus, Syriusz, James, Lily, Remus, Nimfadora, Fred, Colin, Cho... Mógłby tak wymieniać długo, a lista ta wcale nie zmniejszyłaby się. Nawet miejsce dla Severusa zostało wyznaczone, o nim też pamiętali. Choć niechętnie wspominał byłego profesora od Eliksirów, to musiał mu przyznać, że był jednym z najdzielniejszych ludzi, których znał. Tak, właśnie on – Severus Snape. Mrugając gwałtownie oczami, starał się odgonić niechciane łzy. Jednak jakby na przekór niemu samemu, te ze zdwojoną mocą wcisnęły się pod powieki. Wkrótce też lekko krzywiąc ze złości twarz, wytarł jedną, która spłynęła wzdłuż jego szczupłego policzka.

- Dlaczego? – spytał prosto, nie oczekując odpowiedzi. – Dlaczego?

Wiatr zawiał mocniej, wichrząc jego czarne niesforne włosy. Ciemne pasma opadły to na czoło, to na okulary chwilowo przysłaniając widoczność. Jednak on nie poczynił nic, aby temu zapobiec. Tylko stał, tępo wpatrując się w kamienny obelisk. Jakby tamten lada chwila miał podać mu odpowiedź. Jednakże tak jak tuż po wojnie, nie otrzymał żadnej. A kamień stał tylko nieruchomo, nie przejmując się niczym.

Wojna pochłonęła tak wiele ofiar, tyle poświęceń… Jego zielone oczy zatrzymały się na tym jednym imieniu, którego szukał. Momentalnie jego brwi zmarszczyły się groźnie, a dłonie zacisnęły w pięści. Słowami nie można było opisać tego, co czuł w tamtej chwili. Poczucie zdrady, czysty i nieposkromiony gniew, jak również ten cichy wewnętrzny szloch – wszystko razem powróciło do niego niczym bumerang.

Pociągając głośno nosem, wytarł słone łzy w rękaw swojego polara. Patrząc na jej nazwisko na tym obelisku, przypominał sobie, jaki był niedorzeczny, lekkomyślny. Wtedy – w szóstej klasie – nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że już wkrótce ona mogła po prostu… odejść. Tak jak zaledwie rok wcześniej Syriusz. Jednakże skąd mógł przypuszczać, iż coś takiego w ogóle było możliwe. Od kiedy bowiem pamiętał – ona przy nim była. Z drugiej zaś strony mógł poświęcić jej więcej uwagi, może wtedy by coś spostrzegł… A w ten sposób, nim wiedział, co się stało – zniknęła.

Wznosząc oczy ku niebu, zamrugał szybko, a kilka kolejnych łez spłynęło w dół. Nadal bólem wypełniało się jego serce na wspomnienie tamtego tragicznego dnia. Właściwie nigdy tak do końca nie dowiedział się, jak zginęła. Ona – tak samo jak inni – była ofiarą napadu Śmierciożerców. I kiedy on sam widział na własne oczy jak Severus Snape zabijał Albusa Dumbledore, nie miał pojęcia, że być może w tym samym momencie ktoś z jego przyjaciół mógł… Potrząsnął swoją ciemną czupryną, odganiając od siebie przytłaczające wspomnienia. Jakkolwiek te nachalnie nie dały o sobie zapomnieć. Zresztą jakby mógł zapomnieć tamten dzień. Wtedy, kiedy gnał – prawie na oślep – przed siebie, w pogoni za mordercą dyrektora, nie miał czasu na nic innego. A wściekłość i przerażenie połączyły się w niesamowity przypływ adrenaliny.

Dopiero po wszystkim, w pokoju wspólnym dowiedział się… Wzdychając ociężale, przygryzł wargę. Tak, nie dość, że stracił wtedy swojego mentora, to jeszcze ją. Jak mogła do tego dopuścić? Ona, zawsze przygotowana na wszystko. A jednak, załamany Neville przybył do komnaty roztrzęsiony i oznajmił mu, że jego przyjaciółka. Że ona nie żyje. W tamtej chwili wstał gwałtownie, o mało nie tratując biednego Longbottoma. Prawdę mówiąc, nie uwierzył mu. Jednakże, kiedy z Ronem, Ginny, Seamusem, Deanem, Lavender, Parvati i kilkoma innymi Gryfonami siedzieli przy kominku i oczekiwali jej przybycia, przyszła Minerwa McGonagall. Zaraz po przestąpieniu progu, jej smutny wzrok padł na niego i Rona. I tylko to wystarczyło, aby się przełamał. Ta dziwna, niewidzialna bariera, za którą schował tą myśl, że ona faktycznie mogła… właśnie wtedy pękła.

_ Hermiona Granger (Gryffindor). _Jego zimne palce musnęły napis. Tak, jego Hermiona. Mała, irytująca wiem-to-wszystko, jak to bywał mawiać Snape. Nawet ona poległa w tej wojnie. Jednak, kiedy podczas ostatniej bitwy dla wszystkich było to już kilka miesięcy wcześniej, dla niego to było właśnie wtedy. Jak na Gryfonkę przystało, walczyła do końca i przypłaciła to swoim życiem. Nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczy, tego był pewien. Lecz patrząc przez pryzmat czasu na tamto wydarzenie, wiedział – tak samo jak ona wtedy – że nie było innego wyjścia. Jak zwykle wszystko zaplanowała naprzód, cała Hermiona.

* * *

_ Zbliżała się ostatnia walka. Wiedział, że w jego rękach leżała nadzieja całego czarodziejskiego świata. Był zdenerwowany, podekscytowany i przerażony jednocześnie. Swoimi zielonymi oczami okalał całe otoczenie, był w Zakazanym Lesie. Czuł obecność innych, czas się kończył. Jej przezroczysta dłoń spoczywała na jego ramieniu, czuł to nieprzyjemne mrowienie i chłód, jaki temu towarzyszył._

_- Dasz radę – szepnęła mu do ucha, a on jej zaufał. Dla kogoś z zewnątrz wydałoby się to dziwne, ale on uśmiechnął się blado w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. _

_- Wiem - odparł jej spokojnie. Wtem usłyszał trzaski aportacji i już nie był sam. Zjawił się, Voldemort._

_ Od tamtej chwili na tym niewielkim placu pośrodku Zakazanego Lasu rozegrała się walka. Klątwy latały, raz po raz roztrzaskując pobliskie drzewa bądź skały. On walczył, nie poddając się. Nawet pomimo faktu, iż często nie mógł chociażby złapać oddechu. Wszystko rozgrywało się tak szybko. Lord Voldemort nacierał, a on musiał się bronić. Było ciężko, śmiech Bellatrix go rozpraszał, a jej dziecinne: „Zabiłam Syriusza Blacka" sprawiło, że całkowicie zdekoncentrował się. I to była chwila, na którą czyhał Riddle. Rzucając mu w plecy celne Crucio, zaśmiał się perfidnie. On wtedy padł na ziemię, wijąc się z bólu. Jednak powstrzymywał się całą swoją mocą, aby z jego ust nie wydobył się choćby pisk .Ile tak leżał, wprawiając w dobry nastrój swojego kata, nie wiedział. To, co się wydarzyło następne, pamiętał jak przez mgłę. _

_ Nagle ból znikł, a on mógł ciężko sapiąc wyostrzyć swój wzrok. Wtedy otwierając szeroko oczy, zobaczył ją. Całą i zdrową. Stała przed nim dumnie, choć widział tylko jej plecy. Nie wierząc w to, co widzi, wyciągnął swoją dłoń. Ta weszła w styczność z łydką dziewczyny, która na tą sensację spojrzała kątem oka na niego._

_- Hermiona? – spytał, ciesząc wzrok jej osobą. Wiedział – od niej samej, choć zaledwie od tygodnia – że otrzymała zadanie od Zakonu. Wtedy dowiedział się także, że otrzymała od Zakonu amulet – zwierciadełko, które zaklinało duszę ludzką w powłokę szkła. _

„_Zwierciadło Helgi Huffelpuff, choć ponoć tylko mityczne, posiadało w sobie ogromną moc. Legenda głosi, że sama Helga stworzyła je dla swoich najbliższych, aby mogli do niej wrócić. Według doniesień, relacji i zapisków wynikało, iż samo lustro było nie większe niż wielkości mugolskich drzwi. Jednakże z powodu tak dużej objętości, Huffelpuff przy pomocy Gryffindora rozbiła je. Od tamtej pory każdy z czwórki założycieli nosił ze sobą niewielkie szkiełko, które miało im zapewnić ochronę__…"_

_ Dzięki temu od jej śmierci – prawdziwej, pomimo jej ciało zniknęło – stała się duchem, choć i w tym był kruczek. Miała na swoją 'misję' - chociaż nigdy się nie dowiedział, jaką - tylko dwanaście miesięcy. Po tym czasie należało odczarować taką osobę, albo po prostu pozwolić pozostać jej duchem. _

„_Jakkolwiek sama Helga zdawała sobie sprawę, iż nie należało igrać z Czarną Magią. Dzięki pomocnej dłoni Roweny Ravenclaw, ustanowiły roczny limit dla tejże magii. I w tenże sposób osoba, której duch opuści ciało, a posiadała odłamek zwierciadła, przeżyła. Bowiem dusza zostawała wciągnięta w szkiełko. Człowiek stawał się pełnoprawnym duchem, aczkolwiek z pewnymi korzyściami. Posiadał kilka sztuczek, dzięki którym mógł wracać na padół ziemski w postaci cielesnej__…"_

_- Harry, wstań – odezwała się cicho, jakkolwiek z trudem._

_ On przełykając ciężko ślinę, wstał. Miał ogromną ochotę rzucić się jej w objęcia i nigdy z nich już nie wypuszczać. Ostatni rok był koszmarem, bez niej. I nie mówił tu tylko o sobie, lecz o wszystkich. Cała szkoła pogrążyła się w niewyjaśnionym amoku z dniem odejścia pierwszych, niepotrzebnych ofiar pierwszej bitwy. A on… Tuż po pogrzebie i ślubie Billa wyruszył z Ronem i Georgem na poszukiwania horkruksów. Właściwie to Ron zaproponował George'a, a on tylko przytaknął. Oboje zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że w dwójkę mało, co zdziałają._

_- Hermiona! – powtórzył głośniej, radośniej._

_- Harry, odejdź… _

_- Co?_

_- Głupia szlamo, zejdź mi z drogi! – syknął przeciągle Voldemort. - Odsuń się, głupia! Pozwól mi zabić chłopca!_

_- Nigdy! – odkrzyknęła mu mocno. _

_ Dopiero wtedy do niego dotarło, że z różdżki Riddle'a wystrzelił zielony promień. Jego serce stanęło na sekundę, aby następnie ruszyć szaleńczym tempem. On, patrząc na całą sytuację z tyłu, widział jak klątwa zamiast uderzyć w pierś Hermionę, zatrzymała się na jakiejś dziwnej, niewidzialnej tarczy. Wkrótce z miejsca zetknięcia się czaru z powłoką, zaczęły tryskać iskry, które trafiały wszystko dookoła. _

_- Hermiona! – krzyknął, ruszając do niej._

_- Nie! – warknęła groźnie. – Nie podchodź, uciekaj! Ja go zatrzymam, ale nie wiem na jak długo..!_

_On pokręcił gwałtownie głową. – Żartujesz sobie?! W życiu ci nie pozwolę…_

_ Urwał zdanie, słysząc ciche pęknięcie. Momentalnie jego zielone oczy trafiły na miejsce zetknięcia się dwóch potężnych zaklęć. Dopiero po kilku kolejnych sekundach dotarła do niego cała powaga sytuacji. Zaklęcie, które go broniło płynęło prosto z serca Hermiony, jak również z jej talizmanu. Gdyby nie fakt, że był czarodziejem to wstrzymałby oddech na widok, jaki go spotkał. Jakkolwiek nim zdołał lepiej się przyjrzeć, poczuł wielkie dłonie ciągnące go w tył._

_- Hermiona, nie!_

_ Dookoła nich rozpościerała się ogromna tarcza, wyglądem przypominająca bańkę mydlaną. Tak delikatną, acz tak potężną. Przyglądając się wydarzeniom, próbował wyrwać się z iście żelaznego chwytu pół-olbrzyma. Niestety na próżno, był zbyt słaby. A jego krzyki i wrzaski tonęły pośród odmętów setek innych dźwięków, w tym rzucanych klątw i cichych trzasków. Z łzawiącymi oczami widział, że ona słabnie. Zauważył to nawet po tarczy, która zaczynała się stopniowo kruszyć. _

_ Wkrótce pojedyncze rykoszety przedostawały się za tarczę. Mógłby przysiąc, że widział jej ból. Jak jej ramiona – napięte do granic możliwości – odmawiały już jej posłuszeństwa. Jej talizman pękał, stopniowo i powoli pod wpływem zielonych promieni Avady Kedavry._

„_Posiadacz talizmanu musiał jednak przed upływem roku dokonać wyboru. Według legend i opowiastek miał trzy wyjścia. Pierwszym było pozostanie duchem na wieczność, tudzież błąkanie się bezpodstawnie po padole ziemskim. Drugim było odczynienie czaru, a co za tym idzie powrót do życia. Jakkolwiek rytuał oraz czar był bardzo skomplikowany to sama Huffelpuff została w ten sposób przywrócona przez Salazara Slytherina. Ostatnim zaś było zniszczenie swojego talizmanu, a co za tym idzie – śmierć. Odejście. Zniknięcie__…"  
_

_ Sekundy ciągnęły się w nieskończoność, a on nadal próbował wyrwać się z chwytu Hagrida. Ten jednak stanowczym, równym krokiem odciągał go w stronę wyjścia. On nie chciał, tam była Hermiona. Pomału jej sylwetka oddalała się coraz bardziej. _

_- Hermiona! – krzyknął przerażony, widząc jak tarcza zmniejszyła się o jedną trzecią. – Hagrid tam jest Hermiona! Puść mnie! Słyszysz?!_

_- Wybacz Harry, cholibka, ale muszę…_

_- Nie rozumiesz, co do ciebie mówię, tam jest Hermiona!_

_- Stary no, cholibka… Przecież ona – tu pociągnął głośno nosem – no wiesz… Umarła…_

_- Ślepy jesteś – warknął ze złością, kopnął pół-olbrzyma w nogę. – Ona żyła! Tam była, a teraz mogła… Mogła…_

_ Nagle całą okolicą wstrząsnął asumpt, a wraz z nim nastąpił głośny trzask i jasny blask. Hagrid z wrażenia puścił go, a on to wykorzystał. Biegnąc ze wszystkich sił, czuł jak jego serce łomocze w piersi. Oczy go bolały niemiłosiernie, lecz biegł przed siebie. Chciał jak najszybciej dostać się do niej, zobaczyć ją. Usłyszał tępy śmiech Bellatrix i jej drwiące słowa: „Szlama się zabiła, szlama się zabiła…". To nie mogło być prawdą, lecz kiedy już dobiegł, stracił resztkę nadziei. _

_ Voldemort uśmiechnął się kpiąco, unosząc różdżkę. Wiedział, że to zrobił, choć nie musiał nawet go widzieć. Coś się wtedy z nim stało, nie przejął się tym, że zaraz umrze. Właściwie czekał na ten zielony promień. Swoje zielone oczy i tak miał skupione w miejscu gdzie pośród soczystej trawy, leżały kawałeczki pękniętego zwierciadełka. Jej talizmanu. Tego, który zawierał w sobie jej duszę, nią. Jednak teraz jej już nie było, Voldemort ją zniszczył. Tak samo, jak chwilę potem zniszczył i jego. Unosząc wzrok na swojego kata, zobaczył zielony promień. Nie zrobił uniku, przyjął cios prosto w pierś._

„_Oczywiście nikt nigdy nie udowodnił istnienia tegoż magicznego lustra Helgi Huffelpuff. Aczkolwiek pośród starszego pokolenia wciąż można trafić na wzmianki o tym, gdzie można go szukać. Jedni powiadali, że w samym Hogwarcie. Inni, że w pobliskich górach Doliny Godryka. Jakkolwiek legenda do tej pory pozostała jedynie legendą. Pomimo, że byli śmiałkowie, próbujący rozwikłać tą niezwykłą zagadkę__."_

_

* * *

  
_

- Ta wojna pochłonęła tyle niewinnych istnień.

- Masz rację – zgodził się. Poczuł ciepłą dłoń na swojej zimnej i zwrócił w stronę posiadaczki tego zawsze rozmarzonego głosu. – A wiesz, dlaczego?

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową, lecz na jej ustach pałętał się ten niespotykanie spokojny uśmiech. – Nic nie dzieje się bez powodu. Zwykła kolejność rzeczy, coś musiało zniknąć – skończyć się – aby dać początek czemuś nowemu.

- Może masz rację. Ale dlaczego tylu…

- Nie można żyć przeszłością. Trzeba iść w przyszłość z podniesioną głową, cokolwiek się wydarzyło.

- Piękne słowa, Luno. Szkoda, że nie mogą ich usłyszeć…

- Nie zgodziłabym się z tobą. Słyszałam, że duatrki przekazują wszystko, co mówimy. Nawet tutaj, teraz… Jest ich pełno, nie widzisz ich?

Spoglądając na Lunę smutno, uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. – Gdzie są?

Ona wskazała na czubek obelisku. – Siedzą tu, czekają na wiadomość. Widzisz te ich prawie przezroczyste skrzydełka? Wydają się tak kruche, aż dziw bierze, że potrafią przekazywać wiadomości aż tak daleko. Nie sądzisz?

- Ta…

- Więc co im przekażemy?

- Komu?

- Wszystkim – orzekła – tym, których nazwiska znalazły się tutaj.

- Myślę, że należałoby podziękować im za wkład w ten nowy początek. Chociaż oni sami tego nie zobaczą, nie doświadczą…

- Jeśli się nie obrazisz Harry, mogę przekazać coś mamie? – Kiedy otrzymała skinienie głowy, zwróciła całą swoją uwagę na małe istotki. – Duartki przekażcie mojej mamie, że u mnie wszystko w porządku. Wojna się skończyła i powoli codzienność wraca do normy. Ach, ja się czuję już lepiej. Chociaż czasami smutno mi na myśl, że mogłabym już teraz się z tobą spotkać. Jest jeszcze tato. Wiesz, jaki on jest… Myślę, że nie miałam serca go tak zostawiać samego, biedak pewnie nie poradziłby sobie samemu. Kocham cię mocno, jeszcze się zobaczymy. Harry?

Uniósł brwi zdziwiony. – Tak?

Luna uśmiechnęła się. – Ja już pójdę, przyjdź zaraz do Wielkiej Sali. Czekają na ciebie.

Z tymi słowy, odwróciła się i ruszyła do zamku. Przez chwilę patrzył na jej oddalającą się sylwetkę, dostrzegł Ginny przy samych wrotach. Czekała na niego, jak zawsze. Wzdychając ciężko, zwrócił wzrok na obelisk. Miał ogromną ochotę wierzyć w to, co mu powiedziała Luna.

- Duartki – zaczął powoli, uśmiechając się lekko. To, co zamierzał zrobić, było śmieszne. Pomimo to, kontynuował. – Jeżeli istniejecie, przekażcie wszystkim, że zazdroszczę im odwagi i bohaterstwa. Gdyby nie oni, nie zwyciężyłbym. Właściwie to nie ja zostałem zwycięzcą, ale właśnie oni. To o nich będą pisać w podręcznikach i kronikach, jako o tych, którzy oddali życie za wolność, lojalność. A ja… - Westchnął ociężale, pokręcił głową. – Co ja właściwie robię? – spytał sam siebie. – Mamo, tato… Remusie, Syriuszu… Hermiono, Fredzie… Brakuje mi was… Wszystkich…

Ocierając po raz ostatni słone łzy, pociągnął nosem. Opuścił twarz, a przez jego ciało przeszedł dreszcz. Wciągając ostro powietrze, starał się odgonić od siebie smutne myśli. Z daleka usłyszał wołanie, Ginny. Wznosząc głowę, swoje spojrzenie zatrzymał na ostatnich literach zdobiących ten szlachetny kamień. Zaciskając mocno szczęki, zawrócił. Ruszył do niej, swojej dziewczyny. Jej długie, rude włosy lśniły w blasku wysokiego słońca. Nie uśmiechała się, lecz też nie płakała. Dopiero, kiedy zbliżył się do niej, na jej obliczu pojawił się cień bladego uśmiechu. Wyciągnęła do niego rękę, a on ją chwycił.

Wkrótce potem przekroczyli próg do zamku, razem. Tylko we dwoje. Oboje zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że już nic nie będzie tak jak dawniej. Tamte trudne czasy minęły. Teraz rozpoczęła się nowa epoka, której będą musieli stawić czoła. Wymieniając się spojrzeniami, pogodzili się z tą myślą. Myślą, że to, o co tak dzielnie walczyli - co dodawało im natchnienia do walki - czyli wolność, przyszło im tak słono przypłacić. Stratą swoich znajomych, przyjaciół, rodziny…

Jednak podążając w ciszy z Ginny u boku, miał nieodparte wrażenie, że z czasem wszystko się ułoży. Jak również, że Luna miała rację. Coś musiało się skończyć, aby nadać nowy początek. Mimochodem przez myśl mu przemknęły słowa Hermiony: „_… to tylko kwestia czasu…_". Tak, chciał jej wierzyć tak jak kiedyś. Lecz jej już nie było, odeszła. Chociaż czy tak do końca? Czasem miewał to osobliwe wrażenie, że ona wciąż krążyła dookoła niego w swojej niematerialnej postaci.

Była to myśl głupia i irracjonalna, wiedział to. Sięgnął do kieszeni spodni, wyciągnął z niej szkiełko. Niegdyś jej talizman. Teraz był cały i nienaruszony, lecz przypuszczał, że już dawno stracił swoją magiczną moc. Poczuł ściśnięcie dłoni, więc spojrzał na swoją dziewczynę. Patrzyła na niego smutno tymi swoimi piwnymi oczami. A on nie potrafił w tamtej chwili zrobić nic, poza wzruszeniem ramion tudzież wetknięciem z powrotem amuletu w kieszeń.

Podążając w ciszy, skupił swoje oczy na wrotach Wielkiej Sali, do której wkrótce weszli. Nikt z zebranych nie wiedział o - ani nie słyszał - wiadomości rzuconej na wiatr. Tej zwrotnej, dla Harry'ego. Jedynie Luna, siedząca w sowiarni, uśmiechnęła się błogo na jej treść: „_Zawsze_… _Z_ _tobą_…". Był to cichy szept, zawarty w szumie wiatru. Dla większości niedostrzegalny, ale ona go słyszała. Kilka liści z drzew z Zakazanego Lasu zerwało się i zawirowało w powietrzu, osiadając ostatecznie leniwie na obelisku. Jednak je wkrótce przegonił kolejny podmuch, odsłaniając tym samym ostatnie imię wyryte w kamieniu_: Harry Potter (Gryffindor)._

_---_

_--_

_-  
_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Boshe, wybaczcie mi. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać, aby tego nie napisać. Zbyt dużo nasłuchałam się utworów Davida Cook "_Light on_" oraz "_Permanent_". Poza tym, kiedyś miałam ochotę napisać opowiadanie o tym jak Granger otrzymuje niebezpieczne zadanie od Zakonu w szóstej klasie. Jak powyżej napisane było - miała zginąć i stać się duchem. Cholera nawet zaczęłam je pisać, ale gdzieś po drodze pomysł uleciał mi z głowy, lol. Ach, nie zapominając o tymże szczególe, że panna Granger nigdy nie powiedziała o zadaniu przyjaciołom. Dopiero tydzień przed ostatnią bitwą, kiedy się przed nimi zmaterializowała. (^^') Mam nadzieję, że nie pogubiliście się w tym czymś, a jeśli tak to z góry za to przepraszam. Nom, opowiadanie tamto miało skończyć się tak samo - czyt. Granger miała umrzeć (wiem, jestem *evil* buahahaha!). Więc mniej, więcej trzymałam się tej niewielkiej cząstki historii, którą chciałam spisać. Tak się zastanawiam czy nie napiszę tego z punktu widzenia Hermiony, albo Rona... Hm... Ginny, a nie! Wiem, Luny! *żarcik* Tak naprawdę uważam, że historia jest zakończona - choć wiem, wiele jest niedomówień, ale myślę, że każdy może stworzyć własną wersję wydarzeń...  
Całusy dla wszystkich czytelników!  
PS. każcie mi przestać słuchać piosenek, bo w tym tempie napiszę z milion one-shotów! *gah*  
I na sam koniec _Review!_


End file.
